my story, about my life!
by OliviaChoi
Summary: terlibat scandal dengan Choi Siwon , apakah itu benar? lalu bagaimana jika kekasih yang kamu cintai menghamili orang lain dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja, kemudian angin menghembuskan jodohmu seorang gay, apa itu gila? cerita ini takkan bisa di tebak! KYUMIN, WARNING! GS! oh... joyers merapat!FANFICTION!
1. Chapter 1

**cast? all members of super junior and artict of SM, dll ^^**

**happy reading ^^**

**BAB I. Pagi itu….**

21 juni 1993, 02 p.m

gangnam- seoul, korea selatan.

Pagi itu, dilangit sedang terjadi peperangan antara petir dan awan. Tampaknya petir yang menang kali ini, lihat saja langit yang begitu cerah bergantikan awan mendung yang siap menangisi siapa saja yang pulang kepada Tuhan-Nya. Seperti rumah bak masion Ratu Elishabet itu, awalnya cerah ceria berubah menjadi gelap gulita sejak kedatangan seseorang entah dari mana asalnya itu.

"sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau mau menyerahkannya!"

"sudah cukup, meri! Kau tau akibatnya, jika kau melakukan itu!" perempuan paruh baya itu menjawab dengan sinis.

"Stop it call me meri! Lupakanlah masa lalu itu grand ma! Panggil aku Kang mi, Choi Kang mi!" wanita 30 tahun itu merengut.

"your name is meri! Nothing it's!"

"dari mana kau tau aku melahirkan grand ma?" selidik wanita yg dipanggil maria itu penuh tanya

"hahaha…. Istri dari CEO muda, Choi Kiho melahirkan anak ketiga nya dalam keadaan selamat. Apa kau tau suamimu itu sangat terkenal dikalangan pebisnis rendah sepertiku? Sekarang berikan aku anak itu!"

"grand ma! Aku baru melahirkan 3 minggu yang lalu. Biarkan aku bersamanya sementara ini."

"perjanjian tetaplan perjanjian, kau tidak bisa begitu saja mengingkarinya."

"bahkan hari ini suamiku masih diluar kota, aku harus menunggunya!"

"hal itu yang membuat aku kurang percaya kepadamu, bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan anakku tinggal denganmu?"  
"tapi itu anakku grand ma!"  
"Yes, I know. But, your mother she is my son, and then she is your mom."

"itu bahasa lama, grandma!"

"yeah terserahlah. You know? Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku itu. Cukup Siwon yang aku tinggalkan bersamamu. Anak itu tidak boleh!" geramnya.

"tapi aku tidak mau menyerahkan anakku!"

"terlambat! Aku akan membawanya sekarang!" tanpa ancang-ancang nenek tua itu berlari menyusuri masion termewah di komplek tempat ia tinggal.

"yak! Yak! Kau mau kemana Grandma?"

wanita tua itu terus berlari tak tentu arah bak serigala mencari anaknya. Tiba-tiba ia menemukan sesuatu diruangan terang benderang khas anak kecil. Matanya terbelalak melihat bayi perempuan menyuap lucu.

"ah ya, gadis kecil yang manis".

"diam disana! Jangan sentuh anakku!"

"hahaha…. Kau begitu manis sayang. Dan kau bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya hidup denganmu? Hahaha… tapi dia begitu mirip denganmu! Awas aku mau lewat!"

"tapi jangan bawa anakku!"

"minggir!'

BRUKK….

Darah segar itu mengalir dari pelipis wanita muda itu. Menandakan betapa kuat tenaga dari lawannya yang berstatus sebagai neneknya.

"nuguya ahjuma?" ucap balita laki – laki itu memergoki seseorang membawa adiknya yang baru berusia 3 minggu dalam dekapan orang asing.

"ah, kau pasti siwon bukan? Aku ini buyutmu! Baik-baik disini dan jaga eoma, ahboeji dan noona mu arra?"

"tapi ahjuma kenapa membawa nam dongsaeng, sungmin?"

"dia ingin ikut denganku! Sekarang, pergi ke kamar. Dan hubungi ayahmu! Apa kau mengerti sayang?" telak wanita itu.

Bocah laki-laki yang dipanggil siwon tu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar dan segera menghubungi sang appa begitu melihat wanita yang begitu ia cintai masih bergeletak tak berdaya dilantai dengan darah yang semakin mengalir deras. Hatinya pun bergetar tak kuasa, bagaimana balita yang baru menginjak usia 7 tahun itu melihat kemalangan yang menimpa keluarganya.

"mianhae eoma , aku gagal menjadi oppa yang baik untuk miniie. sungmin-ahh dimanapun engkau berada, mianhae" Gumam bocah itu dalam hatinya.

Dan itulah yang terjadi dilangit bandung pada tanggal 21 juni 1993, memulai kisah kita kali ini.

**_~pagi itu…. Sangat menakutkan!~_**

_Flash back on ~_

_Busan, korea selatan , 3 maret 1984_

_ Terlihat sebuah keluarga tengah berkumpul disebuah ruangan. Tampak nya keadaan sedang tidak baik – baik saja, melihat ke sudut kanan ada seorang wanita yang sedang menangis tersedu – sedu dan disampingnya seorang laki – laki menunduk diam. Keadaan terlihat mencekam, tak ada suara lain selain tangis yang begitu memilukan ._

_"sudah, aku tau semua tangis yang kau keluarkan hanya tangisan buaya. Sudah aku bilang dari awal aku tak suka melihat hubungan kalian." Ucap wanita tua disebrang kiri wanita muda yang menangis tersebut._

_"eoma, dia cucumu. Dari dulu dia sudah meminta restu darimu, tapi kau tetap kau tak pernah menghiraukannya. jika dia sekarang meminta menikah aku rasa itu sudah cukup untuk meminta restu darimu." Ucap yeoja lain yang tak lain adalah anak dari yeoja yang sedang geram dan ibu dari yeoja menangis itu._

_"kau tau? Dari dulu keluarga kita tidak pernah menikah dengan orang yang tidak berada! Dasar tidak punya moral, kenapa kau tak menikah dengan konglomerat lagi? kau ini cantik! Hah! " sekali lagi iya berkata menusuk hati yeoja yang dipojokan itu._

_"terserahlah. ada restu atau tidak darimu, aku sebagai kepala rumah tangga disini akan segera menikahkan mereka berdua. Bagaimana pun aku tak ingin sesuatu hal terjadi diluar nalar kita! " Putus ahboeji dari yeoja itu_

_ Mendengar ucapan kepala keluarga itu pasangan yang menunduk itu tercengang dan senang. Sementara wanita tua yang merasa kalah itu semakin geram. Dia terlihat berpikir, suami dari wanita tua itu terlihat menghampiri dan membisikan sesuatu. Dengan mantap ia seperti mempunyai rencana yang lain._

_"baiklah, jika itu keputusan yang kau ambil. Aku akan menerimanya, tapi aku mengajukan 1 syarat padamu meri!" wanita yang terpanggil melihat sorot kejam dari neneknya tersebut._

_"apa syaratnya ?" ucap meri berhati – hati_

_"aku ingin anak kedua atau ketigamu dengan laki – laki itu ikut denganku, tinggal disini bersamaku!"_

_ Seluruh keluarga tersentak atas usul yang menurut mereka gila, namun jika neneknya sudah berkata ia tak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi. Setelah beberapa menit ia dan kekasihnya berpikir akhirnya mereka mengiyakan segala syarat itu._

Di lain tempat , di kota metropolitan – cheonamdong, korea selatan.

2 orang balita sedang menikmati ice cream yang begitu mereka sukai di pinggir sungai yang menenangkan itu

"noona apa benar ahboeji itu suka sesama jenis?" polos laki - laki berusia 3 tahun itu.

"kata siapa?" tanya sang noona, dengan tetap menjilati dan memegang ice cream dengan kuat

"kata eoma, noona" Polosnya.

Sang kakak diam sebentar untuk berpikir. Kemudian ia pun menjawab.

"aish… kau pikir eoma itu setan? eoma juga manusia, appa apalagi. Apa kau tak mengerti kata-kata eoma itu kyuuu?" tegas perempuan disamping nya

"ah , berarti eomayang salah mengatakan kalau appa itu tidak normal?"

"ne, eoma hanya bergurau padamu!" ungkap perempuan berusia 8 tahun itu

Pagi itu….. ibu salah!

**_Pagi itu…._**

**_Aku bersalah_**

**_Dengan bodohnya aku melepasnya_**

**_Melepaskan sesuatu yang berharga_**

**_Lebih berharga dari nyawaku_**

**_Tuhan, maafkan aku atas kelalaianku_**

**_Aku tau, aku harus merelakannya_**

**_Tentu rencanamu, lebih indah dari rencanaku_**

**_Semoga kau selalu bahagia di dunia sana, anakku!_**

**_ -Choi Kang mi, 'jiwon,siwon,sungmin' mother-_**

**_TBC_**

**_kekekek bagaimana bagaimana? apakah ini terlalu membosankan/ ditunggu review nnya_**

**_aku hanya berharap kalian suka, huuuhhh..._**

**_thank for reading this story, kkk love you all :*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_chapter 2 come on, maaf bila tidak memuaskan kkkk_**

**_happy reading guys :^^_**

* * *

**_BAB II. Hidupku ini…_**

_9 tahun later…_

_Busan , 1 juli 2002. 3 p.m_

"dan juara olimpiade matematika tahun ini, ialah… CHOI SUNGMIN. Kepada sungmin- shii silakan naik ke atas panggung untuk penyerahan mendali emas".

Perempuan yang memakai baju merah bercahaya khas anak SD dengan senyum mengembang disetiap langkahnya itu, perlahan-lahan menaiki anak tangga yang terasa ringan menurutnya. Betapa bahagianya ia, untuk pertama kalianya memenangkan penghargaan tingkat kota yogjakarta yang indah mengalahkan semua anak sebayanya dalam bidang akademik.

"silakan bila ada yang perlu disampaikan?" ucap mederator menyilahkan anak berbaju merah itu menyampaikan kesannya.

"pertama-tama saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada nenek dan kakek yang telah mendukung dan melatihku untuk tampil di lomba ini dengan soal yang menurutku gampang. Kepada sepupuku maaf ya karena dalam lomba kali ini aku berhasil lagi dan lagi mengalahkanmu. Salahmu sendiri yang telah berulang kali mengatakan aku, BODOH. Maaf ya aku bukan orang seperti itu!". Tegasnya memberikan tekanan pada setiap kata terucap. Tertawa riang untuk sesaat kemudian mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi suram.

"ah ya, terutama kepada Appa serta eomaku yang jauh disana, aku sangat merindukan kalian. Semoga kalian akan mendengar ini! halmoeni, bukankah kau bilang acara ini ada di televisi? Kenapa tidak ada 1 kamera pun yang ada didepanku?"ucapnya mempoutkan bibir merah itu, melihat kearah neneknya yang menunduk malu

Seketika orang-orang yang yang berada disana tertawa melihat kelakuan polos nan lucu dari bocah yang kesepian dan merindukan orang tua yang tak tau ia hidup dengan baik atau tidak. Namun itulah hidupnya .

Hidupku ini….

Gadis berbaju merah SD itu bernama choi sungmin , atau sering dipanggil miniie. Cicit dari Park Young Woon dan Park Jung soo . Yang lahir pada tanggal 29 mei 1993 dan kini ia menginjak usia 9 tahun dengan segala prestasi yang ia capai.

Tidak sulit baginya untuk memenangkan penghargaan tadi, diusia 9 tahun ia telah menyelasaikan studi SD nya dan siap melanjutkan ke jenjang selanjutnya. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa bisa begitu? Tentu saja, salahkan pada otak kiri dan otak kanannya yang berfungsi secara baik –cerdas-

"ah, halmoeni kau bilang acara itu di tayang kan di televisi jadi aku sangat bersemangat mengikutinya, nyatanya? pembual besar" eluh sungmin pada nenek-nya tersebut

"maaf sayang, halmoeni hanya ingin kau giat belajar. Manfaatkan otak cerdasmu itu. OK?! " Jelas jung soo

"kekeke… arraseo. halmoeni, apa kali ini kau begitu bangga padaku?" ucap gadis munyil itu.

"of course, kenapa tidak humm?" ucap lembut sang halmoeni mencubit cicitnya ini.

"ish halmoeni aku hanya bertanya jangan mencubit begitu."marah sang cicit

"kau ini lucu sekali. Sayang aku harus meninggalkanmu bersama orang tuamu." Sesal sang nenek

"ish halmoeni seperti mau kemana saja."

"kau sih suka marah-marah gak jelas."

"hehe… mianhe halmoeni."

"ne, gwechana. Ingat kau harus mau jika ibumu mengajakmu pulang, arra?."

"aku ingin terus bersama halmoeni!" manjanya memeluk tubuh tua renta itu.

"haha…. Kau ini manja sekali bu dokter."

"yak! Halmoeni, aku itu lawyer bukan dokter!"

"tapi kau seperti dokter memakai piyama putih kebesaran itu!"

"bukan dokter tapi kuntilanak ne!"canda sungjin – sepupu sungmin -

"yak sungjin! gila dasar!"

"sungjiiin sudah haraboeji bilang, cepat tidur!"tegur young woon

"aish… kalian tetap saja membela dia!" geruta pemuda tampan itu.  
keluarga kecil itu pun berpelukan bersama, didalamnya terdapat 2 anak kecil yang sedang merangkak menuju dewasa dan 2 orang tua renta paruh baya.

_Hidupku itu… bahagia bersama mereka._

_Cheonamdong , korea selatan._

_3 july 2002, 8 a.m_

"hiks…noona…hiks…"

Bocah laki-laki itu menangis tersedu-sedu, meminta pertolongan pada yang terpanggil dari gangguan sekumpulan angsa yang melintas dihadapannya.

"hush…hush … KAU! Sudah noona bilang kalau main jangan jauh-jauh. Kalau beginikan kau menyusahkan noona juga! Lagian kau ini pria apa sih , takut sekali pada angsa! LEMAH !"geram sang noona – jang rin woo -

"aku kan phobia angsa noona!" bela min woo dengan murung

"apa lagi? Alasan? Aku muak mendengarnya!"  
"hiks…. Eomaa….. noona marah padaku… EOMMAAA….."

Bocah yang menangis nista itu pun lari terbirit-birit mencari ibunya, sedangkan perempuan yang usianya belum genap 14 tahun itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"CHO KYUHYUN ! SIALAN KAU ! aku bisa dipukuli eoma kalau begini! Yak tunggu aku! Bocah GILA" gerutu sang noona mengejar adik yang selalu ia banggakan seumur hidupnya.

_Hidupku ini…. Bergantung padanya!_

* * *

**_Dilangit yang sama, belahan bumi berbeda ~_**

_Gangnam, Seoul-Korea Selatan._

_05 july 2002, 1 a.m _

"hiks ….hiks…."

Tangisan dimalam yang dingin selalu terjadi setiap malamnya dirumah besar ini. Bukan karena mereka punya bayi yang menangis setiap saat di tengah malam, tapi ibu rumah tangga dari keluarga inilah yang menangis sehabis bangun dari mimpi buruknya. 9 tahun berlalu dan selalu diiringi hal seperti saat ini.

"lagi aboeji?" tanya pemuda tampan dengan halus.

"cepat tidur kembali!" dingin pria dewasa itu.

"aku ingin disini saja menemani eoma ya aboeji!" kembali suara yang belum berat itu berucap.

"siwon-shi !" geram sang ayah.

"baiklah , appa!"

Remaja 16 tahun itu melangkah pergi kekamarnya. Seolah terbiasa melihat hal seperti ini setiap harinya. Mendengar ibunya menangis, bangun dan melihatnya, dan diakhiri oleh bentakkan dari sang ayah. Tak pernah bosan, itulah dia. Choi siwon –

_Hidupku ini… untuk menenangkanmu eoma.._

**_Eomaa, mianhae_**

**_Maafkan aku tlah membiarkannya pergi._**

**_Membuatmu tersiksa begitu sedih dan menderita._**

**_Aku tak tau kehilangannya membuatmu berbeda._**

**_Salahku, tak kuasa dan tak berdaya_**

**_Melihat sesosok yang kau mimpi dan harapkan_**

**_Hilang begitu saja ditelan takdir_**

**_ -Choi Siwon-_**

* * *

**_keke aku gak tau kalian suka atau engga dengan pikiran bodohku ini, keke_**

**_so yang mau bertanya , review aja ne ^^_**

**_ah... aku sangat mencintai kaliaaaan semuaaaa ^^_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_cast : masih sama dengan yang lalu kekeke ^^_**

**_sungmin choi - 1993_**

**_cho kyuhyun - 1990_**

**_siwon choi - 1987_**

**_lee sungjin - 1985_**

**_lee jongjin - 1990 _**

**_happy reading ^^ _**

**_BAB III.. kejadian itu merubah segalanya._**

* * *

Busan , 27 july 2002 7 a.m

Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung berkicauan, awan-awan berterbangan tiada beban. Pohon-pohon pun ikut bersiul dan menari. Betapa asri kawasan yang senantiasa dirawat oleh empunya nya ini. Hidup indah bila dinikmati, dan itulah kenyataannya.

"sungjin, jong jin, sungmin jaga diri kalian masing-masing arra? Jangan ribut terus terutama kalian jongjin, sungmin! . sungjin kamu juga harus menengahi mereka, arra?"

"Siap ne!"ucap sungjin dengan semangatnya

"halmoieni, haraboeji … sungmin tau kalian mau honey moon kan? Bilang saja kalau mau berduaan. ish… Udah tua masih saja bermesraan." Celetuk sungmin

"manja deh mulai. Ga sopan lagi! Heh… cucu tersayang…" sanggah jong jin dengan penekanan disetiap perkataannya

"jong jin !" sungjin menengahi

"Apa sih hyung? Biasa aja ngomongnya!"

"udah jangan ribut! Halmoeni juga haraboeji memang mau ke luar kota miniie. Kita tidak bisa membawa kalian semua. Apalagi sungjin besok mau UAS kan? Sukses ya sayang. haraboeji janji deh pas pulang haraboeji pasti bawa oleh-oleh yang banyak buat kalian. Otokhe?" jelas young woon

"gomawoooo. Kami menyayangimu, pulang dengan selamat ya!" ucap sungjin semangat

"oke halmoeni berangkat dulu! Jangan nakal , nurut sama shin ahjuma ! Ingat selalu pesan halmoeni. Arra baby?"

"iya, nek. Mianhae jong jin selalu bikin ….hiks"

"udah – udah ko melow gini, kemana sifat pangeranmu hem? ahjuma saya berangkat dulu ya!"

CUP….CUP…..CUP,….CUP…CUP….CUP…

" hikss….hikks dadah halmoeni!"

"sudah miniie , jongjin kalian itu kenapa sih? Halmoeni cuman 3 hari, jangan nangis gitu!" canda sungjin meledek .

"aku sedih oppa , ga ngerti banget sih!" bentak sungmin

"ishh… bukan begitu!" sungjin membela

"udah deh hyung diam saja!" timbal jong jin

"tuh kan aku lagi yang salah, nasib-nasib! ahjuma, beresin kamar sungjin ya? Hehe…."

"bersihkan sendiri lee! , ahjuma mau ke pasar dulu. Oh iya shin ahjussi sedang mengantar tuan besar . antarkan ahjuma ke pasar sungjin…?"

"yak! Ahjuma ko balik merintah! Males ah!"

"cepat! Ini sudah agak siang, nanti ikannya akan habis!"

Akhir kata, sungjin harus mengantarkan Shin ahjuma ke pasar setelah ditarik begitu kuat oleh shin ahjuma . Tubuh sungjin yang tak atletis seperti remaja lainnya, harus mengakui betapa wanita tua seperti shin ahjuma ini lebih kuat darinya. 'Dunia ini tidak adil' mungkin sungjin berpikir seperti itu.

* * *

Malam yang dingin….

"sungjin oppa sedang apa?" tanya sungmin

"eh miniie, ini tadi siang oppa sibuk. Jadi sekarang belajar buat Ujian Akhirnya. Jangan ganggu dulu ya…" halus sungjin

" sibuk? kencan dengan shin ahjuma kan? !"

"yak! oppa selingkuh dariku? Tak apa sih, kalian cocok ko. " ejek sungmin

"iya betul sekali!" timpal jong jin

" ish terserah kalian sajalah. Oke jangan ganggu!" pastas sung jin mendengar hinaan dari adiknya itu

"ayo lminie , kita main!" ajak jong jin

"nah kalau begitu kan oppa tenang, akur terus dong!."

"kekeke… minie mau tidur dulu ya. Kalian harus tidur disini loh. miniie kan takut kalo tidur sendiri." manja sungmin

"bukannya kita mau main?"

"ga ah, miniie males. Good night!"

CUP…CUP

"oke , have nice a dream sayang. jong jin juga tidur sana!"  
"aniyo hyung . Liat tuh ada snack down. Yakin tak ingin menonton ? ada si Gangrel kesukaanmu ituloh hyung!"

"NO! kuatkan iman ku Ya Tuhan, dari gangguan 2 setan ini!"  
seketika ruangan itu bersorak mendengar omongan dari yang tertua diantara mereka, penuh tawa dan ceria. Kehidupan mereka bak jalan tol tanpa ada arang yang melintang, sangat lurus dan bahagia.

* * *

4 jam kemudian, 11 p.m

"ah…eh…ah" raungan terdengar dari seseorang yang terlelap begitu nyenyaknya

"ARGHHHHH…" kini raungan itu berubah jadi teriakan, yang sukses membuyarkan siapa saja yang sedang beraktivitas. Terutama sungjin dan jong jin yang sedang asyik menonton televisi. Televisi? ya, sungjin akhirnya tergoda melihat jagoannya tampil hari ini. Melupakan Ujiannya yang sudah didepan mata.

"ada apa ? bangun miniia- ah !" nada khawatir sungjin

"hikss hikss…. halmoeni... haraboeji opppaaaaa"

"minum dulu!" shin ahjuma menengahi

"sudah tenang. Kamu hanya mimpi saja ." Tenang sungjin merengkuh tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya.

"hiks…hiks…oppa halmoeniiiii"

KRINNNG…KRINGGG…KRINGG….

"sebentar ahjuma mau angkat dulu telepon ya! jong jin ambil minum lagi."

"miniie ikut ."

**Family rooms~**

"ne, arraseo. kami sekeluarga akan segera kesana."

"nuguyaa?" tanya jong jin

"halmoeni dan haraboeji emm... kecelakaan! Sekarang ada dirumah sakit….hmm… sung jin mari kita kesana!"

"MWO ? Hiks….oppppaaaaa bagai mana ini ?" tangis sungmin kian menjadi

"sudah tenang, menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan maslaah. Ganti baju semuanya, dalam 5 menit kita berkumpul lagi disini! Cepat! Biar oppa yang menyetir." Putus anak 17 tahun itu dewasa

**1 jam kemudian, ~**

"ahjummmaaaaa , hiks…. opppaaaa, hiks…. …. halmoeni dan haraboeji meninggal ,….hiks…. nanti miniie tinggal dengan siapa? Hikkss…. "

Paginya, tangis duka berkecambuk dengan hebatnya disalah satu rumah yang ditinggalkan pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Tangis tak akan terkalahkan oleh tawa disaat seperti ini. Penyesalan tak sempat melihat merka untuk yang terakhir kalinya dirumah sakit menambah kekecewaan yang mendalam. Namun segala sesuatu pasti ada hikmahnya. Memberikan pelajaran pada setiap umat-Nya.

* * *

Sudah 10 hari sejak kejadian itu menimpa, semua kembali seperti sedia kala. Namun, kesedihan tetaplah kesedihan tak berkurang sedikitpun.

"sungmin-ahh , lihatlah siapa yang datang!" shin ahjuma riang

"nuguya ahjuma?"

"uri eoma , miniie - ahh!"

Terkejut, itulah yang dirasakan sungmin saat ini. Kedua tangan dari wanita yang mengaku Ibunya ini terjulur kedepan meminta sungmin supaya memeluknya.

"eoma…. Hiks…hiks…. miniiie takut…."

"sudah jangan menangis lagi , malu sama shin ahjuma lihatlah. Sekarang ada eoma yang akan senantiasa menjagamu. Kau ingin ikut eoma ke seol kan hem….?"ajak eoma

"aku ingin tinggal disini eoma…"  
"tapi di seoul lebih baik, ada eoma. Kasihan jika shin ahjuma harus menjagamu , sungjin, juga jongjin. Kottokhae?"

"hiks…hiks…"

"sudah uri aegya, jangan menangis lagi. Kau gadis yang kuat sayang!"

"eoma….."

"gwechana miniie , semua sudah terjadi."

* * *

Esoknya, gadis munyil yang 10 hari suram itu keluar dari rumah yang selalu ia idamkan, bersiap pergi untuk hidup yang lebih baik.

"ingat ya, sungjin oppa yang tampan dan jong jin yang jelek, kalian hanya milikku! Jadi kalian tidak boleh berselingkuh dariku! arraseo?"

"hahahah…. Kau ini siapa anak presiden eoh?" jong jin mengimpalinya

"kekekek…. Aku yang akan menjadi presidennya tau!"

"ne, oppa mendoakanmu , supaya kau jadi presiden. Sini oppa cium gadis manis ini!"

CUP…..

"jong jin tidak dicium?"

"ga ah jong jin kan bau! Kajja eoma kita pergi… daah…ahjumaaaa…"

"dasar minnie cengeng." Balas jong jin

sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu mempoutkan bibir lucunya ini. Pergi dengan ibu dan keluarga dia sebenarnya, bukankah lebih baik? Daripada harus hidup sebatang kara di negeri orang? Namun entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti.

**_'halmoeni! haraboeji ! tenanglah disana ! aku akan bahagia !'_**

* * *

**_27 july 2002, 10 a.m _**

**_Cheonamdong, korea selatan . _**

Belahan bumi yang lain sedang merasakan duka yang sama. Tat kala ada seseorang yang sangat amat disayangi meninggalkan luka yang tak akan terobati. Remaja itu - cho kyuhyun – terduduk lemas disamping mayat noonanya yang sedang dikeremasi. Hanya Menangis dan menangis yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

"noona…. jika kau pergi aku juga akan pergi… hiks… noona…tunggu aku… hiks."

Dalam diamnya ia meraung meski yang keluar hanya isakan kecil mengkhawatirkan. Hatinya meronta dengan kenyataan ini. Meskipun pelan namun nada suaranya dapat terdengar jelas oleh orang yang duduk disampingnya.

"tenang kyuhyun-yaa … kau masih punya eoma yang akan melindungimu…." Lirih wanita paruh baya itu.

_'bohong kau jalang! Jangan mengaku sebagai ibuku! Kau yang membunuh noonaku! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang! Bersiaplah, Nyanya Park yang terhormat!'_

Ancam kyuhyun dalam hatinya, menampilkan evil smirk andalannya. Tak taukah kyuhyun apa yang terjadi sebenarnya . namun itulah hidup penuh rahasia dan kebohongan!

**_Noona! Tenanglah aku tak akan menyayangi wanita selain kau! aku berjanji!_**

* * *

**_bagaimana , bagaimana? kalau tidak mengerti kalian bisa review dan menanyakannya._**

**_maaf jika bahasanya tidak sesuai EYD, karena ini cerpen yang aku buat jadi bahasanya kacau dan males aku edit karena ini murni bahasa indonesia . kkk maafkan sayaaaaaa ^^_**

**_big thank untuk yang sudah review... ugh... _**

**_apakah masih membingungkan? di chap selanjutnya akan lebih jelas ^^_**


	4. Chapter 4

**MY STORY , ABOUT MY LIFE - terjebak dalam takdir sesat -**

**_WARNING : GS! _**

**_PAIRING : KYUMIN , slight! HYUKMIN , HAEHYUK!_**

**_happy reading !_**

* * *

**BAB IV . Maafkan aku….**

* * *

Gangnam , korea selatan

6 agustus 2002 , 4 p.m

* * *

"bangunlah baby, apa kau tak mau lihat pemandangan korea disore hari ? kita sudah sampai."

Gadis itu –sungmuin - menguap lebar, menyipitkan matanya karena cahaya yang begitu masuk. Lelah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Busan – seoul , korea selatan bukan seperti bandung-jakarta yang hanya 3 jam perjalanan. Mungkin yang sekarang ia butuhkan hanya terlelap di kasur yang empuk. Oh indahnya dunia….

Hatciw…hatciw…

"ishh eoma, disini begitu dingin! Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

"dari tadi aku sudah memelukmu juga menggendongmu baby! Kau sangat ringan sekali."

"kekeke…. Mianhe eoma… aku begitu kedinginan."

"ternyata kau fasih sekali berbahasa korea?"

"yes, I cant"

"ish… itu bahasa inggris baby"

"kekeke… pali pali eoma aku kedinginan."

Mobil yang membawa gadis itu melesat dengan cepat, melindungi gadis kecil dari kejamnya hawa musim dingin di kota metropolitan ini.

* * *

Cheonamdong, korea selatan

6 agustus 2002 , 9. am

TOK… TOK…TOK

"kyuhyun-yaa, bangun nak! ayo makan dulu!"

TOK…TOK…TOK

"eoma sudah masak makanan kesukaanmu sayang… pali pali …. Victoria sudah menunggumu."

TOK…TOK…TOK

"kalau kau mau kasar, eoma akan lebih kasar dari mu chagiii…" berucap lembut dengan penekanan disetiap bagiannya

GDOBRAK… pintu itu terbuka dari dalam, dibuka oleh kyuhyun dengan nafsu menggelora.

"kau begitu rusak Choi kyuhyun ! Em…." Ucap perempuan paruh baya itu mengusap-usap kepala anaknya yang begitu ia sayangi, maybe!

"kau lebih rusak dari ku! Namaku Cho Kyuhyun , Nyonya Park yang terhormat!" bela nya

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN? HAH! NAMAMU CHOI KYUHYUN! KAU SAMA SAJA SEPERTI AYAHMU! ABNORMAL! BEJAD SEPERTI NOONA MU YANG MELAWANKU! KAU PIKIR AKU BANGGA PUNYA ANAK SEPERTIMU? CEPAT MANDI DAN SEGERA MAKAN, ATAU KAU TAK AKAN BISA MAKAN DENGAN TENANG MULAI HARI INI! KAU DENGAR TIDAK?! SATU LAGI SEKARANG NAMAMU CHOI KYUHYUN! LUPAKAN MARGA DARI AYAHMU YANG BEJAD ITU! KAU MENGERTI?!"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi, kejadian seperti ini sering terjadi ketika noona nya masih hidup. Namun kali ini berbeda, noona nya tidak ada lagi berdiri disampingnya untuk sekedar mengusap surai lembut puncak kepala menenangkan. Ia bisa saja menentang sang eoma, namun ia tak cukup bodoh untuk hidup dikota busan sebatang kara. Dunia begitu kejam untuk orang yang tidak mensyukuri nikmat tuhan yang berlipat.

**~maafkan aku, noona. Kau benar aku memang lemah!~**

* * *

Gangnam, seoul – korea selatan 5 p.m

"tadaaaa… silakan masuk tuan putri. Ini adalah rumahmu!"

"mwo? Ini sih istana eoma! Pali pali aku ingin masuk!"

"kau berlebihan sayang, di seoul rumah seperti ini banyak! Kita tak begitu kaya seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"kkkk…. Actingmu lucu eoma!"

"yakkk! Kau ini hoby sekali menilai orang! Mulutmu tajam, menurun dari siapa?"  
"eoma aku ini seorang lawyer! Kau kan tau itu! Mulut tajam sangat diperlukan!"  
"heheheh… oke oke baiklah. Mari kita masuk!"

Pintu rumah masion itu terbuka, menampakan keluarga yang merindukan gadis munyil itu untuk singgah dari dulu.

"oh sangat lucu adikku!" perempuan cantik itu –Choi Ji won - mencubit pipi adiknya.

"ish kau ini kecil sekali! Bukankah seharusnya kau masih di tingkat SD? Kenapa sudah SMP?" gerutu namja tampan yang diketahui choi siwon itu.

" oppa, kau tau IQ ku berapa? Tentu saja, karena aku ini anak eoma dan appa jadi aku pintar? Ya kan eoma?" orang yang dipanggil itu hanya tersenyum melihat titik mulai keakraban mereka.

"ish… kau ini, kecil – kecil sudah bisa ngomong seperti itu!" eluh siwon

" aku kan pintar, tidak seperti mu." Sungmin tertawa melengking.

"ish…. Sudah sudah eoni mau memperkenalkanmu pada semua yang ada disini, arra?" tengah ji won

"pali pali eoni!" ucap gadis itu riang.

"baiklah anyeong haseyo, naega choi ji won anak sulung disini berbeda 9 tahun lebih tua darimu. Dia siwon oppamu 7 tahun lebih tua darimu. Appa kita choi Kiho orang paling tampan disini dan eoma kita yang paling cantik ini bernama choi kang mi.. Ini kepala pembantu kita, kau bisa memanggilnya yeon sik ahjussi. Dan…."

"ne, ne eon! Dimana kamarku? Aku lelah sekali! Aku kira busan – seoul itu dekat tapi perjalanannya 7 jam, dan badan ku remuk sekali. Sesudah ini aku ingin protest , kenapa dipeta begitu dekat? Aneh sekali!"

"arra, disitu kamarmu, bersebelahan dengan kamarku dan kamar siwon. Kau ini lucu sekali." Jiwon mencium kedua pipi sungmin yang chuby itu.

Semua orang yang berada disana tertawa, mendengar kepolosan, putri agung choi ini. Malam berlanjut malam, siangpun tak enggan menemani gadis ini.

* * *

gangnam , seoul – Korea selatan

8 agustus 2002, 7 am

Terdengar keributan kecil di rumah mewah itu, entah dari mana asal suara geram, suara tertawa dan suara melengking yang tak henti – henti nya terdengar.

"OMOO , EOMA ! KAU TAU KAN HARI INI , HARI PERTAMAKU BERSEKOLAH. KENAPA KAU MEMBANGUNKAN AKU PADA JAM SEGINI. KALAU AKU TERLAMBAT BAGAIMANA? AH APALAGI KAU OPPA KENAPA DARI TADI KAU TERTAWA MELIHATKU?" geram gadis cantik yang sedang memakai baju yang super ribet menurutnya itu dibantu dengan sang eoma yang sedang memasangkan dasinya.

"tanang saja baby, sekolah barumu masuk pukul 8. Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali. Enghh… diamlah sebentar lagi kita berangkat." Ucap sang eoma menenangkan.

"LALU KENAPA EONI DAN OPPA BERANGKAT PAGI – PAGI SEKALI ? SEKARANG MEREKA SUDAH BERANGKAT? APA MEREKA MENINGGALKANKU? HIKS…. HIKS…. APA KAU JUGA AKAN MENINGGALKANKU EOMA?" tangis sungmin pecah melihat punggung kedua kakak nya pergi begitu saja, setelah puas menertawakan sifat kekanak – kanakan dirinya.

"chaaa. Mari kita berangkat. Kau taukan eoni mu itu sudah kuliah? Jadi dia harus pagi – pagi. Sedangkan oppa mu , dia itu calon bintang yang harus sekolah di pusat kota. Arra…. Air mata mu itu jangan sembangan di keluarkan, harganya terlalu mahal. Lagi pula, siapa yang ingin meninggalkan wanita muda cantik dan pintar seperti mu eoh?" choi kang mi memang ibu yang hebat!

Akhirnya sungmin tersenyum kembali dan bersiap pergi menuju sekolah barunya.

* * *

**_1 minggu kemudian…._**

"APPA, EOMA, OPPA, EONI….." gadis polos ini berteriak sekencang – kencangannya

"ne wae miniie? Kita ga budeg sayang." Ucap jiwon

"kau menganggu saja, oppa sedang belajar tau!" kesal siwon

"kekeke kalian begitu manis. Apalagi kau appa… uuuh neomu kyeopta!" sungmin membelai pipi sang appa tak sopan.

"yak! Kau tak sopan sekali!" siwon membenahinya

"mianhaeyo oppa.. appa… eoma" lirih sungmin

"waeyo miniie … engh ?" eoma dan appa serentak menjawabnya

"dia hanya acting ahboeji." Siwon menengahi

"yak oppa! Dasar! Gini ya appa, aku ga mau bawa HP inilah itulah… please appa! I don't want!"

"tapi sungmin ….."

"appa, please listen me! Aku ingin mandiri!" mohon sungmin

"baiklah, terserah kau saja! Tapi appa tidak segan – segan memotong uang jajanmu!"

"ya terus apa lagi?" tantang sungmin pada ayahnya.

"dan kau tak diijinkan mengakui appa ini sebagai appamu juga keluarga ini keluargamu. Tidak ada sepeda, PSP kesukaanmu akan appa rampas! Kau harus berusaha mencari uang sendiri, uang dari appa hanya untuk SPP sekolahmu dan 1000 won untuk naik bis selama 6 hari."

"ish… appa itu terlalu sedikit. Uang untuk aku jajan mana?"

"kau yang pertama memintannya sungmin . Ucapan appa tak bisa ditarik."

"ish…. baiklah appa, aku akan membuktikan aku mandiri! Aku tidur dulu ya selamat malam."

CUP….CUP….CUP…..CUP

Setelah mengecup pipi mereka, sungmin meninggalkan mereka yang masih tertegun melihat sikap dia yang begitu percaya diri.

"yeobo, kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"yeobo, aku pun tak tau! Yasudah kita lihat saja sejauh mana dia bisa bertahan. Kalian tidur ini sudah malam, sudah jangan pikirkan sungmin lagi. Kita harus berperan tidak menyayangi dia."

"ish appa jahat sekali."celoteh siwon

"apa yang kau katakan siwon – shi ?"

"hehhe… tidak ahboeji aku menyayangimu!"

Tak mereka sadari , sungmin masih setia mendengar pembicaraan itu. Namun, selanjutnya ia putuskan tuk pergi kekamarnya.

'tidak menyayangiku? Cih….' Pikirnya dalam hati

~**maafkan aku appa, aku ingin hidup mandiri. Semoga kau tetap menjadikanku anakmu. Aku menyayangimu~**

* * *

"noona…. Kajima…." Ucap bocah kecil menangis tertahan ditaman yang jarang dikunjungi ini.

"hey! Kau kenapa bocah?"

Bocah yang sedikit lebih tua darinya datang menghampiri. Dengan tangan gemetar kyuhyun kecil pun menjawab.

"jangan mendekatiku , please! Noona tolong aku…" teriaknya meminta bantuan

"disini tidak ada siapa – siapa. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, siapa namamu cantik?" ucap bocah yang lebih tua darinya itu

"hiks…. Aku ini namja bukan yeoja." Kesal kyuhyun .

"ah… tapi kau begitu manis. Seperti nya aku lebih tua dari mu, panggil aku hyung oke."

"tapi kata noona aku tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang asing."

"makannya siapa namamu? Aku ingin berteman denganmu! Namaku changmin , max changmin ."

"namaku, Cho Kyuhyun . Bangapta hyung." Kyuhyun Tersenyum manis

"ah… kau senyum begitu terlihat lebih cantik."

"aku namja hyung" namja kecil itu merengut.

"rumahmu dimana?" tanya kalem changmin

"disana hyung!" kyuhyun berucap dengan tetap menjilati permen yang changmin berikan.

"oh, kau anak hanggeng choi yang kaya itu?" heran changmin

" heemp….. aku anak tirinya hyung! Dia menikah dengan Ibuku!" jelas kyuhyun

"oh pantas saja marga mu berbeda. Kau kesepian? Aku bisa menemani mu sepanjang hari, kau mau?" ajak changmin .

"jinja hyung? Aku mau, kau janji kan ?" girang kyuhyun

"ne , kyu aku berjanji. Kau juga harus bersekolah ditempat aku bersekolah ya, biar kau selalu dengan ku."

"ne hyung , kau baik sekali."

CUP…CUP….CUP…

Dengan satu kali hitungan , bibir changmin mendarat manis di bibir munyil kyuhyun. Semburat merah terlukis dipipi keduanya, rasa canggung pun datang menghampiri

"em….. hyung kenapa kau menciumku? Bukankah kita sama – sama pria?" tanya polos kyuhyun

"apa dulu kau sering tidak dicium hem? Tentu saja ini karena aku menyayangimu." Elak changmin .

"oh kalau begitu, ciumi aku lagi hyung . kau sangat harum sekali." Ajak kyuhyun malu malu.

**~noona lihatlah, sudah kubilang aku tak akan menyayangi perempuan selain kau. changmin hyung ini sangat baik, dia selalu menciumiku dia bilang aku tampan. Dan aku sangat menyayanginya, noona maafkan aku, aku sekarang mempunyai teman~**

**T.B.C , mind to review? kekeke ^^**

* * *

**Balasan review :**

**PaboGirl : iya dong kembali, buat apa tinggal sama orang lain? Lihat saja nanti hehe ^^**

**no name : iya kyu, kkkk makasih dearrr ^^**

**wuhan : karena saya suka kalau anda bingung, lihat saja nanti yaa keke ^^ makasih yaa, tetap baca :D**

**dewi. **** : pokoke kyu bukan siapa2 ming yee ^^ makasih yaa ^^**

**baby kyumin shipper**** : semoga chap ini kejawab, ini udah di formal – formalin ^^**

**ayysimpson**** : ming gaada hubungan nya dgn kyu, keke makasih udh baca ^^**

**winecouple : pinter :p**

* * *

**Chap ini aku udah panjang2 in dan ya yang aku bisa hanya segini.**

**Chap nanti pun udah siap aku publish, tetap baca yaa**

**Saya mencintai anda sekalian :***

**PS : silent reader , ahhh terima kasih untuk semua pembaca, tak review pun tak apa.**

**kalian fans terpendam keke… aku hargai kok! Tapi muncul sekali2 yaa.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MY STORY, ABOUT MY LIFE - terjebak dalam takdir yang sesat -**

**BAB V. Kemalanganku, kebahagiaanku / bagian A.**

**CAST : CHO KYUHYUN**

** LEE SUNGMIN **

**AND OTHER CAST**

**WARNING : GS! PLOT PASARAN, MEMBINGUNGKAN.**

* * *

_2 tahun later ~_

_Sangkye senior- junior high school_

_10 february 2006 , 02 p.m_

"sungmin , taeyang, jingoo, seung gi, kalian sekelompok lagi kali ini. Ingat tiada main – main yang bisa menghancurkan club dance kita. Arra? " seongsaenim berbicara dengan hati – hati didepan anak – anak club.

"seongsaenim! Jika mereka bersatu, semua tak akan beres!" ji eun protes

"Yak! Bocah gila! Ji eun kau ini tidak sopan sekali!" sungmin beragumen.

"sungmin ! Aku 13 hari lebih tua darimu! Kau harus sopan padaku"ji eun berteriak

"tetap saja, kau masih kelas 1 smp dan aku sudah kelas 1 sma! Aku jauh lebih tua kelasnya jieun !"

"tapi aku lebih tua, titik!"  
"ish… ih ji eun so tau banget sih! Syirik ya syirk. Iya sih mukamu kaya tante – tante. Maaf ya tante aku tak sopan." Sungmin menanggapinya dengan canda , ji eun pun merengut.

"kkkkkk…. Ji eun tenang saja. Aku begitu menyayangimu !" taeyang mengacak-acak rambut ji eun

"ish mulai deh taeyang…. Seung gi oppa…. Taeyang jahat!"

"sup…sup… sini oppa peluk!" seung gi merengkuh sungmin.

"ish…. Kalian membuat aku mual, ZzzzzZZzz!" Jin goo berakting mual

"jin goo syirik! Deketin tuh kyuhyun yang sekelas sama kalian dulu, bukankah dia gay?" seung gi berkata

"ish….. aku bukan gay!" jin gooo mempoutkan bibirnya.

* * *

Mereka – sungmin,taeyang, jin goo- dan seung gi yang 2 tahun diatas mereka bertiga adalah sekelompok orang – orang yang jago dance dan menyanyi dengan tambahan 1 orang anggota baru yang sering tak mereka akui, yaitu Ji eun – lee ji eun – yang baru beberapa minggu ini menghiasi hari – hari mereka yang seperti bola kusut.

Bukan hanya bakat non-akademiknya, seung gi dan sungmin pernah menghadiahi sekolah mereka dengan memenangkan olimpiade di bidang sains ditahun berbeda. Bukankah mereka sempurna?

Hidup bersama, berbagi suka duka .

* * *

15 february 2006 , 1 p.m

Siang begitu terik, tak ada tanda turun hujan. Namun hidup tetaplah hidup, tak dapat diduga. Berhati – hatilah terhadap semua orang didekatmu, siapa tau dia dapat membantumu atau sebaliknya!

"berita heboh, berita heboh!" ucap jin goo ngos-ngosan

"ada apa sih oppa?" sungmin merasa terganggu.

"kau memanggilku oppa sungmin?" jin goo tercengang.

"lupakan!" tegas sungmin tak bergeming memakan ramennya yang sangat berharga bagi dia dan tak melihat sedikitpun kearah jin goo

"Jadi apa berita hebohnya?" pembawaan seung gi yang super kalem.

"jadi gini hyung, kau tau kan kyuhyun yang gay itu?" wajah jin go yang semula cemberut, kini bersemangat lagi menceritakan berita yang menurutnya heboh itu. Oh… good boy

"ya, aku tau!" taeyang ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"dia…"

"apa apa?"seung gi mengimpalinya

"dia…"

"yak! Pali botak!" taeyang emosi

"aku tidak botak hyung!"

"pali jin goo ya!" melas seung gi tak sabaran

"dia mencium changmin max , sunbae kita! Teman sekelas hyung ituloh!"

BYURRR…..  
"mwoo? Apa itu benar?" kejut sungmin menumpahkan minumannya.

"iya, aku dan beberapa teman yang lain melihatnya sendiri di perpustakaan bagian belakang yang berisi buku – buku tua itu !"

"kita harus bertindak!" sungmin semangat, mengepalkan dan mengangkat tangannya.

"setuju miniie – ah !" ucap seung gi dan jin goo bersamaan

"sungmiin lihat mukaku! Ini semua ludahmu! Ya tuhan jijik sekali!" lirih taeyang mengkhawatirkan.

"aish… mianhe oppa. Jarang loh orang yang menerima tumpahan air dari ratu sepertiku, hehe …" Mereka tertawa bersama melupakan taeyang yang sedih kala itu. Sahabatkah? Sahabat sering melupakan ke – sahabatannya itu jika sedang tertawa.. oh….

Selepas membersihkan muka taeyang yang tertumpah minuman yang sungmin minum karena begitu syok dengan kenyataan yang ada. Mereka berempat sepakat untuk menyadarkan cho Kyuhyun agar Straigh ( lurus= tidak gay) seperti sedia kala. Namun misi kali ini, sungmin tampak lebih bersemangat, entah karena dia memang paling anti dengan gay atau karena sesuatu yang lain. Entahlah tak ada yang dapat menebak takdir!

* * *

17 february 2006 9 a.m

Sang Kye Senior High School, X – B rooms

**_MISSION 1_**

* * *

"anyeong haseyo semuanya . naega lee seung gi sunbae, ketua OSIS Sang Kye Senior High School kalian. Aku ingin bertanya apa disini ada yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun ?"

"ada apa sunbae?" tanya kagum dari siswi berlapis behel padanya.

"aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Sopan seung gi tersenyum membunuh

"ada apa sunbae?" jawab cetus bertumbuh kurus kering tak terurus.

"oh ya, kau kyuhyun ya! Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"aku tak ada waktu!" risihnya dan mulai meninggalkan pria tampan itu.

"ah kau begitu sibuk rupanya! Tapi aku ingin berteman denganmu !"

"tak mau, maaf sunbae. Aku tak ingin kau dapat masalah sunbae! Jadi silakan pergi!"

"yak! Kau tak sopan sekali!"

"ada urusan apa kau dengan dia kyuhyun-ya?" tegas laki – laki yang menjadi pasangan gay dari pria itu.

"yak! Changmin max aku ketua osis disini. Apa tidak boleh aku berteman dengannya!" geram seung gi  
"terserah kau saja. Cho Kyuhyun ikut denganku!" melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan seung gi

"ne! sebaiknya kau pergi hyung!" kyuhyun pun melangkah pergi mengikuti changmin

"dia memanggilku hyung? Aneh sekali! Ish…. Apa dia mau menjadikanku pasangannya? Menjijikan sekali!" heran seung gi.

* * *

**_MISSION 1 ….. FAILED!_**

* * *

"gagal? Ish…. Sudah aku bilang cara seperti itu sudah kuno!" kesal sungmin

"terus bagaimana lagi sungmin?" tanya taeyang polos.

"kau ini bodoh sekali! Tentu aku punya rencana lain!" seringai sungmin muncul di bibir imutnya

"apa? Rencananya? Jangan membuat aku tersiksa miniie !" jin goo bergindik ngeri.

"sudah kalian tunggu saja perintahku! Aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan menghadapinya!"

Semangat sungmin telah memuncak,

"sungmin , changmin itu punya komplotan geng ster loh! Dia juga bisa menyuruh siapa saja dengan uangnya yang berlimpah itu! Kau harus berhati – hati!" seung gi memperingatinya

"ish Gang ster ko gay! Aneh sekali!" sahut taeyang.

"sialan kau oppa! Sudah tau appa ku itu pemilik hyundai departemen store, dia siapa? Ish… berani nya kau merendahkan ku! AKU BENCI PADAMU OPPA!" ucap sungmin dengan lantang membuat seung gi melongo tak percaya.

"kau bodoh hyung telah membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur menguap! Jangan dekat – dekat ya hyung, aku tak ingin berteman denganmu! Mari taeyang kita pergi!" ledek jin goo

"yak! Kalian ! sungmin tunggu …." Seung gi melompat mengejar sungmin.

* * *

**_MISSION 2_**

* * *

18 february 2004 , 6 p.m

Library room's

Hari semakin larut, matahari mulai kembali keperpaduannya. Warna kemerah – merahan itu kian lama kian menjadi. Masa sang raja siang hampir berakhir ditelan sang malam. Semangat tetaplah semangat bagi gadis cantik nan munyil itu. Tujuan ia harus tercapai hari itu juga bagaimana pun caranya.

"hiks…. Hiks … hiks…. Eoma bagaimana aku dapat keluar dari sini?"

sungmin menangis tersedu- sedu tat kala melihat pintu keluar satu – satunya dari perpustakaan itu terkuncu rapat, tak ada celah sedikitpun untuk keluar dari sana. Semua orang tahu ia takut gelap, itu yang membuat ia menangis.

Srek… srek… srek…

"yak siapa disana? Jangan mendekat!" takut, itulah yang ia rasakan.

"aaaakkkuuuuu… hihiihihi " terdengar suara yang diseram – seram kan dan cekikikan seolah seperti kuntilanak – hantu indonesia-

"yak! Disini tidak ada siapa – siapa selain aku! Kau hantu?jangan mendekat, please. Kau tau kan aku punya sabuk hitam taekwondo? Mau aku remukkan badanmu hantu?" ancamnya

"sungmin? kau kah itu?" tanya dari lawan bicaranya itu.

"KA...KAU?!" dengan terkejut sungmin berteriak.

**T.B.C**

* * *

_**terima kasih, telah bertahan untuk membaca FF gaje ini *BOW**_

_**yang masih membingungkan dan mempunyai usul juga saran - saran , silakankan review.**_

_**thank :***_


End file.
